home_and_away_soap_operafandomcom-20200213-history
Home And Away in 1993
1993 was Home And Away's 6th year in production. This year saw the departure of long running characters like Sophie Simpson and more importantly, Bobby Marshall in August, which was on of the major highlights of the year. Other major storylines included baby Dale Ross's cot death and the start of the Shane Parrish and Angel Brooks romance, the best Australian soap romance since Scott and Charlene. New arrivals included the permanent return of Irene Roberts played by Lynne McGranger instead of Jacqy Phillips. Andrew Howie was Exec Producer throughout this year. Prev Year Home And Away in 1992 Next Year Home And Away in 1994 Storylines *January: Shane Parrish gets into scrapes with his cellmate Knuckes while in Juvenile Hall *January: Sophie Simpson decides to leave Summer Bay with her daughter Tamara. She is seen off at Sydney Airport. *February: baby Dale Ross is born but dies soon after of cot death Main characters *Pippa Ross *Sally Fletcher *Bobby Marshall (until August) *Ailsa Stewart *Alf Stewart *Donald Fisher *Adam Cameron *Sophie Simpson (until January) *Blake Dean (until February) *Michael Ross *Nick Parrish *Sam Marshall *Finlay Roberts *Greg Marshall (until September) *Irene Roberts (January-April, October onwards) *Damian Roberts *Tug O'Neale *Shane Parrish *Roxanne Miller *Luke Cunningham (January onwards) *Sarah Thompson (January onwards) *Angel Brooks (March onwards) New Main Character Arrivals *Luke Cunningham (January) *Sarah Thompson (January) *Angel Brooks (March) Departures Of Main Characters *Sophie Simpson (January) *Blake Dean (February) *Bobby Marshall (August) *Greg Marshall (September) Main Character Returns *Irene Roberts (January) Minor characters *Christopher Fletcher (all year) *Duncan Stewart (all year) *Knuckles (January) *Dixon (January) *Ashley (January) *Tamara Simpson (until January) *Matthew Thompson (January-February) *Mary Croft (until January) *Karen Dean (February) *Dale Ross (March-April) *Gloria James (March-August) *Imogen Miller (April-May) *Michelle Carter (Apr-July) *Regine (May) *Fiona Harris (May-July) *Laura Brennan (May-Jul) *Bill Cunningham (May-July) *Steven Potter (June) *Alan (July) *Kym (July-August) *Craig Bentley (July-August) *Kevin Baker (August-October) *Morag Bellingham (September-October) *Tracey Larouche (October) *Nathan Roberts (from October) *Roy O'Neale (from November) *James Hudson (from November) Who Lived Where? *The Stewart House - Alf Stewart, Ailsa Stewart, Duncan Stewart, Blake Dean (until February), Roxanne Miller (until September), Sarah Thompson (From February) *Summer Bay House - Pippa Ross, Michael Ross, Sally Fletcher, Christopher Fletcher, Sophie Simpson (until January), Finlay Roberts, Damian Roberts, Dale Ross (February-April), Sam Marshall (From November) *Summer Bay Caravan Park - Luke Cunningham (January-September), Adam Cameron (August-September) *The Beach House - Bobby Marshall (until August), Greg Marshall (until September), Sam Marshall (until September), Adam Cameron (until August) Sarah Thompson (Jan-February) Tug O'Neale(from March), Luke Cunningham (from September), Roxanne Miller(from September) *The Fisher House - Donald Fisher, Nick Parrish, Shane Parrish, Angel Brooks (from April) *Laura Brennan's Shack - Laura Brennan (Jun-Jul), Adam Cameron (from September), Irene Roberts (from November), Nathan Roberts (from November) Episodes *Ep 1146 (11 Jan 1993) *Ep 1147 (12 Jan 1993) *Ep 1148 (13 Jan 1993) *Ep 1149 (14 Jan 1993) *Ep 1150 (15 Jan 1993) *Ep 1151 (18 Jan 1993) *Ep 1152 (19 Jan 1993) *Ep 1153 (20 Jan 1993) Main character appearances Category:Home And Away year by year.